dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Superman
}}Born on the planet Krypton but raised on Earth, Superman is Earth's greatest champion. Willing to always offer a helping hand and to ensure that truth and justice was upheld against selfishness, his shining example of heroic effort is one that many other heroes aspire towards and one that many villains loath with disdain. While he is almost invulnerable and gifted with a veritable arsenal of super powers; including super strength, super speed, endurance, flight, heat vision, X-ray vision, telescopic vision, freeze breath, and ultra-acute hearing, Superman's greatest wish is to be able to walk amongst the people of Earth as equals. Only kryptonite and magic can weaken the Man of Steel so long as he is under Earth's yellow sun. Background Krypton, a scientifically advanced but sterile world, was doomed to a planet-shattering apocalypse when its core became unstable. Detecting the impeding destruction but gaining no support from the ruling council to prevent it, kryptonian scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara built a rocket in time to send their infant son to safety before the planet's destruction. Crashing in a remote field near Smallville, the rocket was found by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent who raised the infant as their own; naming him Clark Kent. Constantly aware of the government's interest in extraterrestrial subjects, the Kents feared for their child's freedom when the boy's unique abilities due to his alien heritage began to manifest, the Kents encouraged Clark to keep his powers a secret and act as "normal" as possible. Following his graduation, Clark took seven years to explore the globe; discovering inspiration and a purpose to use his abilities to help others. Returning home at age 25 and using material from his spacecraft, he fashioned a costume that he would wear while superheroing and found employment as a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. After his first public appearance in costume, he is named "Superman" by Lois Lane, and Clark began a dual life as mild-mannered reporter "Clark Kent" and super hero man-of-steel "Superman". Alternating between furthering his reporting career at the Daily Planet and furthering his attempts to provide an heroic example for the citizens of Earth to aspire towards, Clark gained many enemies who wished to control the world to further their own ends. Inspiring many people to begin, further or resurrect their own heroic careers, Clark made the ultimate sacrifice when he faced off against the beast Doomsday as the last line of defense for humanity when all other heroes had fallen against the monster. Recovering from his near death experience and proposing to Lois to marry him, Clark continued his careers; becoming increasingly frustrated with humanity's repeated preference for self-interest, bullying and general apathy towards their fellow man, he began attempting more "hands on" approaches to leading the world to a better tomorrow, however, after meeting resistance from the very community he inspired to create, he opted to take life day by day and let the world take care of itself. Come the Infinite Crisis, however, Clark was confronted by two other Supermen from alternate Earths; both disappointed in his lack of action to save the world from itself. Eventually regaining his inspiration and saving the world from being rewritten, Clark once more fights for a better tomorrow, as the world's greatest super hero; Superman. Combat Statistics *Superman (Legends PvP) *Superman (Brainiac Harvester Ship) *Superman (S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility (Little Bohemia)) *Superman (S.T.A.R. Labs Facility) *Superman (The Watchtower: An Opportunity)) *Superman (JLA Watchtower) *Superman (Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm) *Superman (Fortress of Solitude: Power Core) *Superman (Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix) *Controlled Superman Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by Superman, with the power set of Ice. * Superman is an iconic hero who appears at various locations in Metropolis as part of the More Than You Can Chew and Fanboy feats. If a hero encounters him he will make a comment and then disappear, if a villain encounters him he will knock them back and then leave. *A gigantic statue of him, Batman and Wonder Woman together is found at the Watchtower. *Superman is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *Superman along with Lex Luthor is an ally in the Darkseid's War Factory raid. *Superman is one of the iconic heroes who fight the Anti-Monitor and his minions in the Attack of the Anti-Monitor anniversary event. *''Controlled Superman'' is one of the possible bosses for the Starro: Invasion! alert in the Deluge episode. Heroes *When the players choose a Heroic meta character in their Character Creation, they will apprentice with Superman and get missions from him. *Superman arrives to aid the new exobyte hero fight off a large wave of Brainiac Minions at the end of the It's a Big Scary World Out There! mission. *Superman will contact you to locate Supergirl, who disappeared while investigating the rampaging metahuman patients at Metropolis General Hospital. She is being held captive by Doctor Psycho inside. *At level 30 Meta origin heroes receive a mission to enter the Daily Planet via teleporter to assist Superman against Lex Luthor, only to end up infiltrating the Hall of Doom and fighting various villains before reaching Luthor. *Superman is an ally for heroes in the Kandor Central Tower raid. Villains *Meta Villains will fight him twice, at Level 15 and Level 30. At Level 15, you will fight him in S.T.A.R. Labs alongside Luthor. You have to activate Kryptonite in order to weaken him. *At Level 30, when you go rescue Lex in the JLA Watchtower, you fight him, only that instead, you irradiate yourself progressively with Kryptonite that was stored in Luthor's armor. Trivia *Superman first appeared in Action Comics #1 (June 1938) *Superman's original appearance in DC Universe Online was based off of his "Classic" New Earth incarnation before the 2011 "New 52" reboot, however, as of Game Update 77, Superman's look was updated to his 2017 "Rebirth" appearance. *Superman was originally voiced by Adam Baldwin. It was announced on the DCUO Facebook that as of Episode 22, George Newbern, who voiced Superman in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, would take over the role. Facebook Video Announcement *Clark Kent's middle name is either Joseph or Jerome; in homage to both of the character's creators, Joseph "Joe" Shuster and Jerome "Jerry" Siegel. **He shares the middle name "Joseph" with his archenemy Lex Luthor. *Superman is happily married to Lois Lane. *The lenses of Clark's glasses are made out of the Sunstone Crystals from his space ship. They were initially given to Clark by his mother to keep his heat vision in check during high school. *1938 Sullivan Lane is the home address of Clark Kent and Lois Lane after they married; the apartment was a wedding gift to the couple by Bruce Wayne, who owned the building. The address is actually a tribute to the year Superman first appeared in comics on June, 1938. *344 Clinton Street was the Metropolis address of Clark Kent before he was married. *Superman's "S" symbol is actually his Kryptonian family crest. * As part of the heroic "Trinity", Superman is considered to represent the heroic facade of protection, light, metahuman science and super heroism; he works to act as a guiding light for a better tomorrow. * Initially, Superman was the only hero mentor with a different fighting style: he uses Brawling, while Batman and Wonder Woman used Martial Arts. But that changed when, after an update, Wonder Woman began to use Shield. * After the Daily Planet was bought out by Lex Luthor, Clark Kent wrote an action-adventure novel titled "Under a Yellow Sun" during his brief unemployment. Associated Equipment *Kryptonian Bouncy Sphere *Superman Beach Towel & Sand *Superman Emblem (BvS) *Superman Holiday Tree *Superman Holiday Tree (Large) *Superman Holiday Wreath *Worn Superman Emblem (BvS) Gallery File:Superman body color.jpg|Production Body Poses File:DC ren icnChar Superman multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:WPSuperman2.jpg File:dcuniverseonlinesuperman.jpg File:MyspaceSuperman.jpg File:SupermanCom.png File:HouseofElWarsuit1.jpg File:Superman statue.png Superman Gallery Page See also * Justice League of America * Superman Family External links * }} Wikipedia *Superman DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Meta Category:Superman Category:Superman Family Category:JLA Category:Krypton Category:Iconic powers Category:Male